Sceptrum Coronae
by GaiaCleaver
Summary: This is my story. A story of the knights of old, and their final stand against the darkness...and I will tell my tale through their eyes. Rated T for later fantasy violence
1. Chapter 1

Sceptrum Coronae 

"Hello there.

You may be wondering who I am at this point in time. That, my friend, is of little significance; I am but a mere scriber, one destined to take down history's great victories and disastrous blunders.

But I am also the keeper of many mysteries of the world. Those well known, others not, some being totally lost in the minds of many, buried by Time's sands, as it were, dissipating into mere myth or nothingness.

However- there is one legend that lives on in our society, one that stands out from all the rest. Alas, only few speak of it. It has been branded with many names over the course of time- "The Meaningless War", "The Ethereal Conflict", but it will always be remembered by one true name.

That name? The Keyblade War. A name that once instilled fear into the hearts of many, and still does to this day. Everyone knew about the destruction and death caused by that war, and it is told from many different viewpoints. That aside, few know the truth behind the war.

I do, though- for I am one of the few to bear witness to it.

To the recipient, I would rather not elaborate on the darkness that that war brought upon the worlds…but rather on the tale of three warriors who stood against the forces of malfeasance, and a battle that caused the birth of something…beautiful.

The "Heart of all Worlds", the "Transcendent Kingdom", as it was known. Now, however, it is known as Kingdom Hearts- the link that keeps the worlds together, that keeps us together.

This battle culminated in its birth- the battle between three knights who fought for justice, and an unknown man of extraordinary power.

Oh, I'm sorry. I have a tendency to ramble.

Well, let us begin, shall we?

P.S.- Spread this tale to others, to tell them of why these individuals battled for what they fought for. Show it to the world.

M. Mouse."


	2. The Task

**Sceptrum Coronae**

Disney Castle was filled with an air of silence. Recognized figures spanning the worlds, from Neverland to Hollow Bastion, had gathered within its halls.

In front of the throne, two mice humanoids stood, with a tall man wearing robes and a sorcerer's hat to their right. In front of them, kneeling was a trio of humans, clad in armor. The first, tall, and well built, had brown hair, a few strands of which fell over his face, and azure blue eyes. The second, a female knight, bore the same eyes as the first, yet slightly lighter in color, and light blue hair. The third, too, had blue eyes, and a head of spiky, blonde hair. Helmets were by their feet, as were Keyblades, one for each knight.

The first mouse procured a Keyblade, an odd one, purple, with gold stars adorning the blade, a single star resting at the tip. He walked over to the leading armor-clad figure, and touched the Keyblade on his left shoulder, right shoulder, and his head, in a knighting fashion. This he did for the other two knights, as well. He then spoke, his shy, staccato voice piercing the silence like a gunshot.

"Terra…Aqua…Ven." The mouse recited the names of the three knights in front of him. "You are called here today for a matter of the utmost importance, as dictated by my master, Yen Sid." He motioned to the robe-wearing figure to his right, who nodded. "He…will tell you the rest."

At this, Yen Sid stepped forward, and, as if ordered to by an invisible hand, all before him, save the knights, still in their kneeling posture, bowed- despite the fact that Mickey, the mouse who had addressed the knights, was set to become the future King, Yen Sid held more power- those present all knew this, even Mickey himself.

He glanced down at the knight, his old, wise voice echoing throughout the spacious throne room. "Rise". The three knights immediately did so. The aging sorcerer cleared his throat, then spoke once more. "As my apprentice, Mickey, has told you of here, dark forces are gathering in the midst of this Keyblade War…what is most disturbing, however, is that this force comes from only a single man, one who is incredibly proficient in the dark arts."

"Who is this man that you speak of?" the first knight, Terra, inquired. Yen Sid paused, almost solemnly, before uttering a single name: "Xehanort." A collective gasp of terror and shock was released from those gathered. One viewer, a mage from Wonderland, stepped forward, blurting out in blatantly audible unease, "Xehanort?! Why is he there? He alone could wreak havoc on the worlds, if not the-"

The sorcerer raised his hand to silence the worried man's outbursts, then turned back to the knights. "If I may continue. The task that my young apprentice mention to you…is pursuing and eliminating him." In answer to this, the female knight, Aqua, stepped forward, a look of concern and worry on her face. "Take in to account who Xehanort is, your Highness. Are you sure that sending us is the right decision?"

The old man merely nodded in reply. "It is your task, brought upon you by us, and by the Blade itself." The third knight, Ven, let out an arrogant sigh. "Why couldn't they choose someone else to perform this errand?" Yen Sid was a complacent man, but at this gesture of insolence, he almost lost his calm. "You do not have the right to question the Keyblade's will, nor ours, and that is a reminder, knight, that you should know where you stand in terms of authority!" His words spoke daggers, but Ven merely shrugged his shoulders, Terra and Aqua looking on in silence. Mickey looked up at his master in concern, as did many present.

Yen Sid quickly apologized. "Now…the power imbued within these Keyblades," he said, motioning his hand to the blades lying beside the knights, "is gifted, the power of the heart itself, one may say, as with any other Keyblade. It is with these that you shall face your foe, but be wary- he is manipulative, controlling, and learned in the ways of war. Therefore, I pledge you to be on your guard."

In response, each knight picked up the blade lying beside them. Terra's resembled a sword, with prongs jutting sideways out of the blade near the tip. Aqua's had a circular hilt with a guard, and a straight blade leading up to an edge that was shaped in the form of an inverted crown. Ven's was curved, made for backhand strikes, with the edge being curved, too, and pronged. A brief smile flashed across Yen Sid's face. "Guard them with your lives."

Again, he cleared his throat, and gave his final words to the trio. "You are the ones chosen to face down darkness. The ones destined to vanquish evil from this realm, to do battle with the menace that threatens to beset the world. You are…Chasers." The knights nodded in understanding. "Now go…go!"

Donning their helmets, the three knights about-turned, leaving the inner hall of the castle. Mickey looked up at Yen Sid in concern. "Are ya sure they'll do it? Xehanort is no pushover."

"We just have to place our faith in them, Mickey. Only time holds the definite answer."

"I hope so, Yen Sid. I hope so…"


End file.
